Of All the Ways to Say 'I love you'
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: Sienna's been waiting for Randy all evening. Two hours after their arranged dinner date, he walks through the door. Although everything hasn't gone according to plan, will their night end in ease? Randy/OC


**Of All the Ways to Say "I love you."**

**by Shelliosity**

**Authors Note:** So, its 2:03 AM and I was watching the engagement episode of the The Nanny, when this is what pops into my head. Randy Orton & OC. It is similar to The Nanny episode, but I changed it around a little.

**Disclaimer:** I own my hopelessly romantic brain.

* * *

Sienna had been waiting anxiously for Randy to walk through the doors of their hotel room. Any second. After two and a half hours worth of waiting, she knew it would have to be soon.

"He promised, and Randy is not known for breaking promises," she mumbled to herself. Her eyes glanced at the clock and then quickly moved back to the door.

After not being able to spend any time with each other all week, Randy had set up a wonderfully romantic dinner, just for the two of them. Although, by now the restaurant that he made reservations at, had been closed for a half hour.

A frown plastered her lips as she slipped off her coat. "He better have a good explanation for this one." Sienna continued to grumble to herself. Of all the lousy things to do, standing her up on a date was pretty low of him.

Sienna began to undress herself to change into some comfortable lounge clothes. "It took me all day to get ready while he walked around the arena in elastic underwear," she sighed as she unbuttoned her white dress shirt, revealing her white, lacy corset. "Its just not like him to be so late," she sighed as she tossed it onto their bed.

The black mini skirt that she had on, slipped down her legs and plopped right onto the floor. "He loves me, doesn't he?" Sienna asked herself. She went to grab her bathrobe from off the bathroom door, but gasped when she turned around to see Randy standing in the doorway.

"God dammit, Randy, how long have you been standing there?!" Sienna had jumped.

"Long enough to admire your beautiful body." he replied softly.

Sienna arched an eyebrow at him and then looked down at herself to realize she was standing in the white lacy lingerie. She gasped as she reached for her bathrobe, throwing it onto her almost bare skin while Randy chuckled lightly. "What do you find so funny?" Sienna asked as he approached her, "I spent the entire day looking for the perfect outfit and you didn't show up, how could ─"

Randy lightly pressed his left index finger to her lips, "Enna, I didn't forget about you," he replied in a soft tone. " I'm so sorry that I missed dinner," he apologized, although Sienna wasn't one to budge so quickly.

"What makes you think you are going to get off so easy, Randy Orton?" Sienna asked her tall, tanned boyfriend. His index finger trailed from her light pink lips and then traced up and down her jaw line.

"I have my ways," he whispered, the light smell of mint filled her senses while Randy's cool breath tickled her bare neck.

"Yes, well try as you might you are not going to change my mind one bit," she vented. Randy chuckled. "You should sleep on the...you know, I waited.. you should have..." Sienna trailed off, as Randy's lips lightly touched her neck.

"I know that I should've been here earlier, but I wasn't able to leave then, what matters is I'm here now, with you." he flashed his famous grin and Sienna's heart completely melted. The free arm that Randy had quickly tightened around Sienna's waist.

"Let me make it up to you, darling," he suggested. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Randy gazed tenderly into her sea blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then moved her up to the center of the bed, allowing his lips to lightly press against hers.

Sienna pressed her left hand against her loves chest, Randy leans in and kisses her forehead lightly before giving her a little space. "There's something I need to ask you," she said softly. The way her eyes looked at him said it all.

"And that would be?" his voice was soft and understanding.

"Do you love me?" she questioned. Randy chuckled and with his right hand, he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a little velvet box. He held it between them for her to open.

As Sienna slowly did, tears already started to glaze over her eyes.

"Of course I love you."

* * *

This is what happens when you cannot sleep at night. I hope you all enjoyed, please review!


End file.
